Once Upon a Death
by LieScarletta
Summary: Saat kau mati tiba-tiba, namun jiwamu menolaknya. Bagaimana reaksi dirimu sendiri? Kalian mungkin berfikir pertanyaan macam apa itu, tapi sungguh ada yang seperti itu.. Dan aku tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana -pada kematianku


**Disclaimer**

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha corp., dkk.

This story (c) me

.

Saat kau mati tiba-tiba, namun jiwamu menolaknya. Bagaimana reaksi dirimu sendiri? Kalian mungkin berfikir pertanyaan macam apa itu, tapi sungguh ada yang seperti itu.. Dan aku tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana -pada kematianku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Hatsune Miku, usiaku 17 tahun tepat hari ini. Dan saat ini, aku tengah melihat tubuhku sendiri disana, dibalut cairan kental bewarna merah pekat yang menggenang di sekitar pergelangan lengan kananku.

Kamar ini terlalu gelap, dan dingin. Aku meringkuk di sudut tergelap kamar ini, apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku sendiri bingung.

'Mati itu mudah, hidup yang sulit' kata-kata seseorang mulai terngiang, dan kaset rusak mulai diputar di pupil iris tealku.

Hari ini, 31 Agustus tepat ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Orang-orang menyebutnya sweet seventeen, tapi bagiku tidak manis-manisnya sama sekali, pahit malah

Aku datang ke sekolah seperti biasa, duduk diam selama pelajaran berlangsung. Itu sudah biasa bagiku, keberadaanku memang tipis hingga tak pernah dianggap, itu sudah biasa. Namun masalah dimulai sesudahnya, telepon genggamku berdering, dari seseorang, ibuku.

"Miku, ibu sudah memutuskan.. Kau akan ikut dengan ibu, dan biarkan kakakmu dengan ayahmu yang br*ngsek itu!" mutlak sekali nada kalimat itu, membuat gadis 17 tahun yang mendengarnya hanya membisu diam dan langsung mematikan teleponnya.

"Kalian berdua sama brengseknya" ucapku lirih menatap telepon yang telah mati itu.

Aku berniat kembali ke apartemen pribadiku, setidaknya aku kerja part time dan bisa menyewa tempat sendiri meski hanya sebuah kamar. Tapi sungguh itu lebih baik dibanding bersama dengan sesuatu yang kalian sebut 'keluarga'.

Aku berjalan dari kelasku melewati taman belakang sekolah, dan sungguh aku menyesal melewatinya. Di depanku sekarang terlihat sepasang biru-merah yang tengah bertaut bibir, kakak angkatan atas, yang mana si biru adalah orang yang ku suka. Dia tahu, tapi dia menolak. Gadis sepertiku memang bisa apa? Aku tidak terlalu cantik, tidak terlalu pintar, aku tidak berbakat, aku ini penuh gangguan mental, aku ini 'sakit' dan semua orang tahu itu, tapi mereka acuh dan tak mau peduli.

Aku melewati mereka, menahan sesak teramat dalam. Aku sampai di apartemenku dengan nafas tersenggal, dengan perasaan di dada yang rasanya ingin merangsek keluar, membuncah dan meledak. Aku hanya bisa terduduk, perasaan yang bercampur aduk melebur dalam air mata yang hangat ini di tengah malam yang gelap diiringi angin yang dingin. Hangat yang menenangkan sekaligus menyiksa, gelap yang membelai sekaligus menjerat, dingin yang sejuk sekaligus mematikan.

Aku raih ponselku, mencari kontak seseorang yang mungkin bisa jadi sedikit 'obat'. Teman dekat? Aku punya, tapi dia juga hanya berpura-pura, aku tahu,dia hanya ingin membuatku senang tapi aku juga tahu di belakang dia mengganggapku 'sakit', dia tak benar-benar peduli. Manusia itu lucu, mereka hanya mencari keuntungan untuk diri mereka sendiri, mereka itu munafik, mereka semua egois, dan juga termasuk aku.

Yang bisa ku hubungi saat ini mungkin hanya satu kontak yang kuberi nama 'Mikuo-nii', ku buka ruang chat untuknya, dan mulai mengetik dengan sebelah tangan. Yang lainnya mulai merogoh ke dalam laci untuk mengambil sebilah cutter. Pesan selesai diketik, tepat pukul 12.00 pesan itu terkirim.

'Mikuo-nii maafkan Miku, Miku gadis nakal, Miku tidak pernah berguna bagi siapapun. Mikuo-nii, Miku lelah, Miku ingin tidur selamanya, jadi tolong sampaikan selamat tinggal Miku untuk ayah dan ibu. Maafkan Miku ya, Miku sayang kalian'

Kemudian satu sayatan ku torehkan -horizontal, sayatan kedua -vertikal, sayatan ketiga -diagonal.

Aku mau buat bintang supaya aku bisa bersama mereka setelah aku mati. Perlahan mataku jadi berat, tubuhku mulai melemah, mungkin karena aku belum makan. Sudah cukup membuat bintangnya, aku mengantuk, waktunya tidur, selamat malam..

 **Braakkk!**

"MIKU!" ah itu kakakku, perkenalkan namanya Mikuo, dia berbeda 2 tahun denganku.

Kak, kau merusak pintunya, kau harus ganti rugi pada pemilik apartemen.

Dia memelukku -memeluk tubuhku.

"Miku... Maafkan kakak, kakak tidak bisa menjagamu.. Maaf..." ah dia menangis, aku sudah berdosa karena membuat orang yang ku sayangi menangis.

 _Maafkan aku kak.._

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, dan membisikkan 'tidak apa-apa' padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Orang bilang saat kau tidak bisa 'menyeberang', ada urusanmu yang belum selesai. Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu urusanku apa, aku hanya ingin terbebas dari beban hidup tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak setuju. Bahkan sampai matipun aku tak pernah dapat yang aku mau. Sungguh menyebalkan bukan?

Hari ini pemakamanku, satu persatu orang hadir mencoba bersimpati tapi aku tau semua itu semu, itu penuh kebohongan, dasar makhluk munafik. Kakakku hanya diam di ruang tamu, matanya sembab dan pandangannya kosong. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu sedih.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda datang dengan keluarganya, Megurine Luka -teman dekatku. Dia menghampiri ibuku dan memeluknya

"Maafkan aku.. Ini salahku, aku tidak pernah jadi teman yang baik baginya, aku gagal sebagai manusia yang baik menurutnya. Aku bahkan tidak sepenuhnya percaya padanya, aku sungguh menjijikan.. Miku pasti sangat membeciku" dia menangis..

Hey, kenapa? Kenapa hatiku sedikit bergetar? Aku mengerti, yang bodoh itu aku, yang gagal sebagi manusia itu aku. _Luka, kau tidak gagal, aku menyayangimu.._

Aku memeluknya, mungkin ia akan mengerti bahwa aku memaafkannya.

Seseorang yang lain datang, dengan rambut ocean blue dan mata senada yang menawan. Shion Kaito, dia datang lalu merangkul kakakku

"Maafkan aku.. Ini kesalahanku, ini semua akibat kebodohanku.. Andai dia tahu aku menyayanginya, dan apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya hanya salah paham... Andai aku bisa mengatakan 'iya' saat itu jika saja dirinya tidak diancam... Maafkan aku, aku gagal" ia menangis, sebagai lelaki yang terhormat

 _Tidak.. Ini juga bukan salahmu, aku yang salah karena tak pernah mau tahu tentang alasan dibalik semua tindakanmu._

Aku merengkuhnya membisikkan 'tidak apa-apa' padanya.

Ayahku terlihat merenung menatap seisi kamar yang dulu saat kecil aku tempati, di belakangnya ibuku menghampiri dan menepuk sebelah pundaknya.

"Aku gagal.. Aku gagal sebagai ayah, aku gagal melindungi putriku satu-satunya" ayahku berucap sendu, dan air matanya pun pecah

"Tidak... Aku yang gagal, aku ibu yang buruk.. Keibuanku dipertanyakan, aku benar-benar memalukan" ibuku terisak pedih, entah kenapa aku tak kuat melihatnya.

Kurengkuh mereka berdua dan membisikkan satu kalimat 'meski mau aku tidak bisa membenci kalian.. aku menyayangi kalian'

Orang-orang lain mulai ramai berdatangan, entah kenapa meski ini acara kematian suasananya sedikit lebih cerah dibanding biasanya. Aku tersenyum singkat, mungkin ini urusanku, keinginanku sudah terwujud. Apa yang ingin kulihat semasa hidup sudah bisa ku rasakan saat ini. Terimakasih Tuhan, dan terimakasih semua..

 _Aku menyayangi kalian semua..._

 _(Dan siluet itu mulai bersinar, dan melebur dalam kehangatan cahaya di sekitarnya.)_

 ***FIN***


End file.
